The Menace MC
Menace MC *'Turf': The Menace has chapters throughout the UCAS, especially in the great lakes area. They control I-95 east of the Cities and have been operating in Saint Paul. *'Colors/Apparel': Denim jacket or vest over their clothes or armor, embroidered with the club symbol of a motorcycle wheel with a lightning bolt over it. Next to the Mafia itself, the Menace is perhaps the oldest criminal organization working in the Twin Cities area. The Menace is over a hundred years old, formed in Joliet, Illinois in 1972, formed by Elias “The King” Royale from his fellow veterans of the the Viet Nam conflict after his release from prison for aggravated assault. Even in its first decades of existence, the club was noted for violence and methamphetamines. The King fell in battle against a rival club in the mid-1980’s. They didn’t hit it big until the Federal authorities raided their biggest rivals, the Outlaws, leaving a power vacuum in the Illinois/Michigan area that the Menace was more than happy to fill. They quickly ‘patched-over’ the remaining Outlaws and the Hell’s Lovers, Highwaymen and Iron Horsemen. They took over drug, gun-running and hi-jacking operations from all these gangs and expanding them. After the awakening, the Menace were one of the first clubs to accept metahuman members, benefiting from the muscle that Ork and Troll members gave them. They also helped road-test the first models of the Harley Viking. When their center of power, Chicago, fell in the mid-50’s the “First Joliet Jailbird” chapter moved to Detroit. These days, when they’re in and around the Cities, they do protection and shipping for some of the Catarones and in return, they are allowed to operate, with permission in Saint Paul, as long as they don’t cause any real trouble. What? You’re going to do an entry on the damn Menace and not mention their feud with the Heathens ? Really? You drunk or chipped? They’ve been brawling since the Heathens were formed. The Menace got the hardware, but the Heathens got the mojo. Legend has it that the first Heathen was an excommunicated Menace, but whatever the reason, there’s nothing but blood between them. -Road Hog You think they got a beef with the Heathens? Frag that. Ain’t nothing on their problem with the Fire Girls . Used to be the Menace ran those refugee camps, and they sure ain’t happy about losing that trade. -Bugkiller The relationship between the Catarones and the Menace is more than cozy. Back in the late ’40’s, the local chapter, the Saint Paul Area Chapter Elite (SPACE) was founded by the legendary biker ‘Jack the Cat’, who led them until the early ’50’s. Now, its one of the worst-kept secrets in the Cities that Jack the Cat is actually James ‘Sonny’ Catarone , the Old Man ’s prodigal nephew and the current captain for his gambling ops on that side of the bridge, draw your own conclusions, kiddos.. -Gopher Eater You kidding? Those guys in the space helmets that ride the decorated bikes at the Veterans Day parades and do shows at hospitals? Seriously? -Striper Twenty years is a long time, chummer. And when Sonny went into the family business, he made sure that his old buddies didn’t do nothing to hurt his rep. Not that they don’t do their old omae a solid every so often… -3yearsleft Now, I understand they might not be happy about losing the refugee camps, but whatever phoojwyg in the Menace keeps trying to start things with the Fire Girls has got to realize they’re on the wrong side. Business is business; you win some, you lose some. The Menace just isn’t siab phem enough to take on the Heathens and start shit downtown. There’s a saying about getting stretched too thin… -Ginebig Return to: Twin Cities Gangs Category:Underworld Category:MSPlex